Out Of Time
by OrchidDreamer
Summary: All Alyssa wanted was to get home and drown her sorrows in ice cream and movies after the disaster that was her day but it seemed that fate had other plans. With no idea where or when she is and with no clue how she is going to get back home, she's stuck. They say everything happens for a reason but what possible reason could there be for this?
1. Prologue

******DISCLAIMER: NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT INTENDED! I OWN NOTHING! **Except for my OC, I own her!

**A/N: I know I should be working on some of my other stories at the moment but this idea came to me whilst I was catching up with season five of Merlin. I'm not entirely sure if I am going to continue this or not so any feedback (positive or negative) would be greatly appreciated! Thanks.**

**A/N 2: This chapter has been re-posted void of the mistakes previously made, sorry about that! =/  
**

* * *

Alyssa Johnson was just a few streets away from her home when the heavens opened and tiny droplets of water fell from the sky towards the ground hard, 'Great! What else could possibly go wrong today?' she thought bitterly. The day had begun like any other day in the life of a seventeen year old, she woke up, showered, got dressed in black skinny jeans, a white tank top, a cropped brown jacket and brown heeled boots, grabbed some breakfast and then made her way to school with her best friend Jess, the only good thing about the day so far. Upon reaching school the day went from bad to worse, not only did she fall running to her seat because she was late during morning assembly, she then failed some of her mock exams which meant that her parents were finally going to care enough to realise they had a daughter only to yell at her, then to top it all off her boyfriend, Zack, decided to break up with her for no reason at all, completely out of the blue and the day was still nowhere near over.

Alyssa ran all the way home looking forward to a warm shower followed by a healthy session of drowning away sorrows using ice cream and wallowing in self pity using any romantic comedy she could get her hands on. As soon as she reached her house she unlocked the door, quickly walked inside, shut the door and then turned around whilst taking off her jacket only to find she was no longer inside her house but what appeared to be more of a hut of sorts. A slight scream escaped her lips when something attached itself to her leg, looking down she saw it was a young child looking up at her innocently as a woman casually walked into the room whilst wiping her hands on the apron she wore.

"Is this some kind of sick joke? Where the hell am I? This is supposed to be my house, what the hell is going on? And why is this kid still on me? What's happening right now?" Alyssa said rather hysterically. The woman upon hearing Alyssa speak looked up startled, carefully analysing Alyssa who had started shivering due to her still wet clothes.

"Oh dear, look at you, you're shivering come over here while I light the fire. Merlin let go of the poor girl and give us a hand," the woman said before working on starting the fire but before she had a chance a fire appeared out of nowhere. The woman's gaze snapped towards Merlin and then towards Alyssa who was staring at the boy with wide eyes, realisation slowly etched across her features along with dashes of confusion and panic.

"Oh my god," Alyssa whispered

"Look it's not what you think," the woman said standing protectively over the young boy, "He's always been like this; it's not his fault he was born this way. Please don't tell anyone about this please!" she said panicked, Alyssa said nothing but continued to stare at the boy while her mind tried to make sense of what was happening.

"I'm sorry momma, I didn't mean to do it," Merlin said apologetically looking up towards his mum. It was the sound of the boy's voice that snapped Alyssa out of whatever thoughts were running through her head.

"Merlin; you're Merlin," Alyssa said in awe making her way towards the boy and his mother, "how old is he?" she asked the woman.

"I'm five," Merlin replied having counted the years on his fingers.

"Please he's just a child, you can't say anything to anyone, please," the woman begged. Alyssa frowned.

"Why? What he can do, what he will do, it's amazing," Alyssa replied confused.

"What do you mean why?" the woman snapped, "They'll kill him if anyone ever found out,"

"Who would kill him?" Alyssa questioned.

"Do you know nothing? Magic is outlawed in these lands, punishable by death as ordered by King Uther Pendragon –"

"Pendragon? As in Arthur Pendragon?" Alyssa interrupted.

"Arthur Pendragon is his son. Do you really not know anything?" the woman enquired. Alyssa shook her head slowly.

"No, I'm afraid I don't. Unless this is some weird, elaborate joke I don't belong here in this time and I have no idea how I got here or how I'm supposed to get back home but I just walked through my front door, all I wanted was ice cream, DVDs and for this horrid day to be over but no I don't get that I get stuck, in Camelot of all places!" Alyssa replied in an annoyed tone on the brink of tears.

"What are you talking about child? And we are not in Camelot but in Ealdor," the woman replied gently.

"I don't care! The point is I'm not at home, I'm not in my house back in London and I'm stuck I don't know how to get back," Alyssa said exasperatedly. The woman slowly hesitantly made her way towards Alyssa and put her arms around her in a comforting manner as Alyssa broke down unable to stop the tears.

"I'm sorry," Alyssa said stepping away from the woman slightly, "this is all just a bit too much right now. And don't worry about Merlin I can't exactly tell anyone especially seeing as I don't know anyone added to the fact that I just appeared in your home out of nowhere, from the future no less. I'm no expert but I'm sure that's some sort of weird magic or whatever. Thank you though for not kicking me out straight away though," The woman gave Alyssa a strange look before pulling her into a hug.

"I'm sorry for accusing you of the worst I'm just protective of my son," the woman said looking towards Merlin who was stood watching the two woman with wide eyes laced with curiosity, "And as you no other place to go, you shall stay here with us until you can figure out what you will be doing,"

"Thank you," Alyssa whispered

"You're from the future you say? Tell me about it?" the woman asked. Alyssa smiled slightly.

"Well it's a lot different from here I can tell you that much," she laughed humourlessly, "I'm Alyssa by the way,"

"Hunith," the woman replied.

"Well Hunith it's a pleasure to meet you and thank you so much for your kindness I don't know how I'll be able to repay you," Alyssa said sincerely. Hunith smiled.

"Well you can start by helping me prepare dinner," Hunith said making her way towards the small kitchen area.

"Of course," Alyssa replied following after her. And so Alyssa began preparing the vegetables whilst Hunith prepared the little meat they had. Midway through chopping up vegetables Alyssa looked up having heard a sigh to find that Merlin had moved towards the window and was looking out at the other children playing and running around with longing in his eyes.

"Why can he not go outside to play with the other children?" Alyssa asked Hunith. Hunith looked up and smiled sadly.

"Because of his gifts, he cannot be allowed to spend much time outside in case someone see's what he can do. I can't risk it, I cannot, I will not risk his life" she replied

"What if I went with him, somewhere away from the other children but where he could still run around outside?" Alyssa questioned. Hunith gave her a hard look before looking towards Merlin who had turned towards the women with big pleading eyes having heard the direction of the conversation.

"Fine, but do not stay out too long" Hunith sighed. Merlin's eyes brightened immediately.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you," he said excitedly as he ran towards Alyssa practically dragging her out of the house and towards the trees surrounding the village.

Alyssa leaned on one of the trees as Merlin ran around the small clearing he had found, smiling and laughing, telling Alyssa stories of what he and his friend Will do on the few occasions Hunith does let him out of the house. Alyssa watches him with amazement as she tried to reconcile what she little she knows about the Arthurian legend with the young boy in front of her so full of life, nothing like the old man the stories made him out to be. She smiles as the boy runs towards her and opens her arms for a hug. Merlin runs into her arms and Alyssa picks him up and swirls him around, making the boy laugh before he pleads for her to put him down which she does eventually.

"Do you think mum will ever let me out the house without being worried about my gifts? Like when I'm older?" Merlin asked suddenly as the pair made their way back to Merlin's home; Alyssa looked down at the boy surprised before answering.

"I think because she's your mum she is always going to worry about you no matter how old you are, it's what mum's are supposed to do," Alyssa replied smiling

"Does your mum do that?" Alyssa's smile faded.

"My mum is different, she's always so busy, and sometimes she forgets about me," she replied sadly. Merlin looked away sadly.

"Well I'm never going to forget about you," he said suddenly giving her a massive hug before running into house. Alyssa slowly made her way back towards the house and into the living area just as Merlin had run into another room. She smiled slightly watching him go.

"You know, I probably shouldn't say this but that boy of yours is going to help change the world one day so much so that people will tell stories about Merlin and King Arthur and all the good that they did together," Alyssa said smiling at Hunith

"Oh I very much doubt that, especially considering what Merlin can do," Hunith replied sadly.

"No just you wait and see, that Merlin of yours is going to be the stuff of legend,"

"If you say so," Hunith said sceptically, "But do me a favour and go make sure the boy hasn't fallen asleep before dinner?" Alyssa smiled knowingly but let the matter drop.

"Of course," she answered making her way through the door towards the bedroom, only to walk in and find herself back in her own home; she gasped and turned around only to find her front door. Looking up at a clock that hung on the wall she found no time had passed when it felt like she had been gone for at least an hour or so, confused she shook her head believing it all to have been some weird, extremely vivid daydream and made her way upstairs towards the shower.

* * *

1 year later...

Alyssa made her way home after having a few drinks with some friends having finally finished sixth form and for getting into the universities of their choices. She made her way down the street whilst on the phone to Jess, only hanging up once she reached her front door. She opened the door, stepped inside and then dropped her keys. Alyssa groaned and shut the door before bending down to pick them up, only to drop them again when she looked up and found herself in a room that did not belong in either her house or her time.

"Great," she muttered before picking up her keys and then slowly making her way through her new surroundings.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Again any feedback would be greatly appreciated! **


	2. Here We Go Again

**********DISCLAIMER: NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT INTENDED! I OWN NOTHING! **Except for my OC, I own her!

**A/N: ****Hey guys sorry for taking so long to update! Let me know what you think as I'm still unsure whether I'm going to continue this story. Any feedback would be greatly appreciated.**

* * *

Alyssa tentatively made her way into the room examining her surroundings carefully. The room was a mess with various bottles containing who knows what were scattered everywhere, equipment similar to that of a scientist but more primitive were also found on various workplaces whilst papers and books were scattered on every available surface in addition to the large quantity of books that were placed on the upper level of the room on shelves. There was also a small kitchen and dining area and a door at the back of the room which Alyssa assumed lead to another room, possibly the bedroom.  
Curious she moved to pick up one of the many books lying around, as she opened the front cover of the book Alyssa heard the front door open. Startled she dropped the book and as she bent down to retrieve it two people walked into the room.  
"What in the world are you doing in here?" the older of the two said. He was an ageing man with long greying hair and green eyes wearing deep red robes. The younger of the two was slightly taller and had dark hair, blue eyes that looked somewhat familiar wearing deep brown pants, a blue shirt with a red neckerchief and a light brown jacket.  
"Erm the door was open," Alyssa replied placing the book back where she found it.  
"It most definitely was not. Who are you anyway? Hmm?" the man questioned.  
"It most certainly was," Alyssa said before pausing and clearing her throat, "And I'm Alyssa,"  
"I know you," the younger man replied.  
"I highly doubt that," Alyssa interrupted before the man could speak again.  
"I'm Merlin," he said taking a step towards Alyssa. Alyssa stared at Merlin slightly confused until she remembered what had happened the previous year.  
"Hunith's son?" She inquired.  
"Yeah, so you do remember?" He asked  
"How is that possible? The last time I saw you, you were a kid and now, well now you're not. It's only been a year," she replied slightly confused.  
"A year?" Merlin repeated pulling a face, "it's been much longer than a year I assure you,"  
"Clearly," Alyssa replied blithely. Merlin smiled slightly but said nothing.  
"So how exactly do you know each other then? How is it even possible?" The older man questioned. Merlin and Alyssa looked at each other silently pleading the other to answer the question. Alyssa rolled her eyes before speaking.  
"I'm not entirely sure how it's possible but like today one day last year I just ended up in Merlin's home and then before I knew it I was back home again," Alyssa briefly explained.  
"Mum adored you. She spoke about you all the time. Think you're part of the reason she sent me here actually," Merlin added.  
"Me? What did I do?" Alyssa enquired.  
"You gave her hope that I'd be alright and that everything would work out. What exactly did you say to her?" Alyssa grinned slyly.  
"I just told her the truth,"  
"The truth about what?" Merlin asked wearily.  
"You," Alyssa stated.  
"I don't understand,"  
"I'm pretty sure you're not supposed to yet but I'm sure you will,"  
"So if I am to understand correctly you are from the future –" the older man started.  
"That is correct," Alyssa interrupted and was promptly silenced by the older man giving her a pointed look, "Sorry," she whispered.  
"Well then what on earth are you doing here?" he enquired.  
"Honestly? I have no idea but there has to be a reason right?" Alyssa asked hopefully.  
"Yes I'm sure there is. Now do you have any idea how long you'll be staying?"  
"No not really, last time I was only around for a few hours but there's no way to tell I don't think," she replied  
"Alright well I suppose considering your circumstances you shall have to stay with us should you need a place to stay. Next we'll need to find you some more appropriate clothes," he said looking over towards Merlin whilst Alyssa looked down at clothes, she was wearing a pair of black leggings, a white blouse and a black blazer with black knee length wedge boots.  
"I'm sure Gwen will be able to help," Merlin said uncertainly.  
"Yes well you best hope so, now you better hurry and hope no one catches her in those clothes,"  
"Right, come on Alyssa we need to hurry," Merlin said before dragging Alyssa who was still studying her clothes out of the room.

* * *

"Honestly though, what's wrong with my clothes?" Alyssa asked trying to keep up with Merlin who was practically running towards Gwen's home. Merlin sighed before answering.  
"Look around your clothes don't exactly fit in and because we don't know how long you're going to stay we need to get you some clothes that will help you to blend in,"  
"I get that I do but if this is anything like last time I won't be here that long so why can I not just keep my clothes and hide out at your place with, what was his name by the way?" she questioned.  
"I don't know ask Gaius," Merlin replied  
"Who's Gaius?" Alyssa asked, Merlin said nothing but gave her a look which said 'are you serious?' "Oh the guy, that's Gaius, good to know," Alyssa said once she understood what he was trying to say.  
As they made their way to Gwen's house Alyssa noticed a small crowd forming, curious she made her way over motioning for Merlin to do the same.  
"Look I really don't think this is a good idea we need to get you to Gwen's," Merlin pleaded  
"I just want to have a quick look and then we can go," Alyssa replied before looking at what was going on, "what the hell? Why doesn't anyone do anything? The poor boy," she asked upon witnessing the scene of boy being accosted by another group of boys being lead by a boy who was a similar height to Merlin but with blonde hair and broader shoulders.  
"Fear of punishment, now let's go," Merlin replied trying to pull Alyssa along with him.  
"What?" Alyssa responded surprised.  
"You heard me, now come on Alyssa we need to move,"  
"Oh don't tell me that the twat is the prince?" Alyssa said figuring out what he meant. Merlin cleared his throat but said nothing. "Well?"  
"Well what? You said not to tell you,"  
"So he is the prince?"  
"Yup,"  
"Brilliant," Alyssa said sarcastically  
"I know, and from next week I get to be his manservant," Merlin said with fake enthusiasm.  
"You don't seem pleased," Alyssa noted.  
"He's an idiot; would you want to be working for someone like him?"  
"Fair point, but you know maybe people change?"  
"People? Sure. Arthur? I highly doubt it," Alyssa said nothing but glanced back in the direction of the Prince.  
The rest of the journey to Gwen's house, although short was made in silence making the walk feel much longer to both Alyssa and Merlin. Upon reaching Gwen's home Alyssa couldn't help but notice some similarities between Gwen's home and what little she could remember of Merlin's. Merlin knocked on the door which was then opened to reveal a young girl who appeared to be a similar age to Merlin, with darker skin and dark brown curly hair.

"Merlin," the girl exclaimed happily, "And friend," she said confused upon noticing Alyssa.  
"I'm Alyssa," Alyssa said with a smile extending her hand for a handshake.  
"I'm Guinevere but most people call me Gwen," Gwen replied with a smile taking Alyssa hand.  
"We need your help," Merlin said  
"Of course, what do you need?" Gwen questioned  
"A change of clothes for Alyssa if it's not too much trouble," Merlin replied gesturing to Alyssa's clothing.  
"Oh no that shouldn't be a problem, come on in and let's see what I can do,"  
"Thanks," Alyssa said as she followed Merlin into Gwen's home.  
"Okay then let me just take your measurements and in the meantime I could probably find something you could borrow," Gwen said  
"That would be great; it's not too much hassle is it?" Alyssa asked  
"No no it may take some time though you're not in a rush are you?"  
"No no definitely not," Alyssa replied with a smile before letting Gwen do her work.

* * *

"So you never did tell me why you moved here?" Alyssa said breaking the silence whilst she and Merlin casually walked back to Gaius' home. Merlin cast a sideways glance at her before answering.  
"Well like I said before it was mums idea, she was worried that people were getting suspicious about what I can do so she sent me here hoping Gaius could teach and help me," Merlin explained  
"Help you how?" Alyssa enquired, Merlin shrugged before answering.  
"Help me find out why I was born like this and to help me find a reason for it," he replied  
"And have you? Found a reason I mean?" She questioned.  
"Apparently it's Arthur, I'm supposed to protect him or something," Merlin said grimly, Alyssa smiled.  
"And what's wrong with that? Seems like a good reason," Merlin gave Alyssa an incredulous stare.  
"Yes protect the Prince using magic in Camelot where magic is banned is just fantastic," he whispered harshly, "and besides you saw him and agreed that he's an idiot," Alyssa shrugged  
"Even idiots need protecting sometimes," Merlin didn't reply instead shook his head before opening the door to Gaius' home.  
Merlin froze as soon as he walked into Gaius' apartment as his gaze landed upon the prince. Merlin stood frozen in place until Alyssa pushed him into the room.  
"What is your problem? You can't just stop in the middle of walking!" Alyssa said irritated, "Hey Gaius, so what do you think?" She said more cheerfully whilst motioning to the change of clothes she was wearing.  
"They're lovely," Gaius responded with a slight smile.  
"Who are you?" Arthur asked which caused Alyssa to frown.  
"I'm a friend of Merlin's"  
"Merlin has friends?" He said sarcastically  
"Why wouldn't he have friends?"  
"Well you know he's Merlin," Alyssa glared at Arthur.  
"I'm standing right here you know," Merlin stated slightly annoyed.  
"Hmmm anyways I have to go. Thanks for that Gaius," Arthur stated before swiftly leaving the room.  
"How rude," Alyssa stated in reference Arthur's behaviour  
"Yes well that is Arthur," Gaius responded.  
"Prat," Alyssa muttered only loud enough for Merlin to hear who chuckled in response.

* * *

**A/N:**** Thank you so much for reading! And like I said before if you could leave a review with your thoughts it would really help me to decide whether or not I continue this story! Thanks again! =)**


End file.
